COMPAÑÍA POR HORAS
by Nowy
Summary: Por culpa de Jacob,Bella se ve obligada por necesidad a trabajar como "acompañante de lujo" ella deja de creer completamente en el amor y se vuelve fría.Lo que no sabe es que conocerá a un multimillonario que se encapricha de ella y que no aceptará un no por respuesta . Lo que comienza como negocios al final se verá afectado por los sentimientos
1. ¿CÓMO LLEGUÉ A SER SCORT?

Los personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de E.M , yo solo los meto en mi historia .

CAPITULO 1 ¿COMO LLEGUÉ A SER SCORT? YO OS LO CUENTO

BELLA POV

¿Cómo llegué a convertirme en scort de lujo? Os lo resumo … necesidad.

Parece que fue hace una eternidad desde que dejé a Jacob … pero apenas hacía un año y medio. Él y yo éramos novios desde que teníamos unos dieciséis años , solo tenía en mi vida a mi padre y a quien es hoy en día mi ex …

Cuando mi padre murió yo tenía dieciocho años , un mal trago para cualquier edad pero mucho más si eres tan joven . Jacob ya se había emancipado y vivía solo , así que me propuso que me fuera a vivir con él ya que le preocupaba que estuviera sola después de mi gran perdida.

No le puse ninguna objeción , incluso yo pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer . Me propuso vender la casa de mi padre y con el dinero que obtuviéramos con la venta montar un negocio , y así hice … confiando plenamente en el …tonta de mi … que ilusa fui .

Dejé todo lo que me que quedaba que era el dinero de la venta de la casa de mi padre en sus manos sin pensar que me fuera a hacer daño y a traicionar de tal manera .

Jacob montó un gran taller de mecánica para coches de lujo y no le fue nada mal ,me pagó mis dos primeros años de universidad pero de la noche a la mañana y sin darme cuenta pasé de ser su novia y su "socia" a ser la novia mantenida …

Llegada de la universidad , a veces muy tarde y tenía que limpiar toda la casa , hacer la colada , la cena dejar la comida de Jacob lista para el día siguiente y todo eso antes de que él llegara a casa … por qué si no … por qué si no él empezaba a despotricar a quejarse y a chillar de que como fuera posible que no hiciera nada en todo el día y tuviera la casa tan desatendida … él decía que se pasaba todo el día trabajando para pagarme la "dichosa" universidad y que mínimo que hiciera las labores …

Pero no fue siempre así , hubo un antes y un después de Jacob , se convirtió en otra persona al empezar a tener éxito con su negocio .

Yo me sentía vejada , humillada , infravalorada , me hacía sentir inútil y una mantenida … no os voy a engañar … más de una vez se me pasó por la cabeza dejarle … pero como iba a subsistir si no … pero no os voy a mentir tampoco en esto … me encontraba en el límite , estaba acabando con mi seguridad y hasta yo misma empecé a infravalorarme .

Yo nunca le pedí que me pagara la universidad , salió de el mismo ofrecerse a pagarla hasta que la terminara , pero aun así me lo echaba en cara , estaba llegando a un punto en el que me encontraba en un callejón sin salida .

Un día de frío invierno … uno de los más fríos de Forks creo recordar … me levanté unas dos horas antes de la entrada a clase para adelantar cosas en la casa para que a la vuelta de la universidad no tuviera que ir tan deprisa … intenté arreglar todo lo que pude y entré en la ducha , me día una buena ducha de agua bien caliente , me arreglé el cabello y me vestí , tomé los libros que se encontraban encima de mi escritorio junto con las llaves del coche y salí de casa dirección universidad con la intención de desayunar en la cafetería de mi facultad.

Todo el trayecto llovía , no se veía en el cielo nada más que nubes negras precipitando agua a una fuerza increíble .

Al llegar aparqué lo más cerca de la facultad que pude , ya que no tenía paraguas y no me gustaba nada la lluvia … si ya lo sé … algo paradójico vivir en uno de los pueblos m más húmedos de Estados Unidos y que no te guste la lluvia .

Salí corriendo del coche lo mas rápido que pude con los libros en una mano y el bolso en la otra hasta que por fin pude llegar a la cafetería .

-Buenos días Connie , ¿Un expreso con sacarina en cuanto puedas por favor?

-Claro Bella cariño ahora mismo te lo sirvo – me dijo Connie

-BELLLAAAAAAA –escuché que me llamaban levantando la voz algo lejos de mi espalda .

Me giré y era Jessica , una compañera mía de clase , me saludaba con el brazo en alto y me hacía señas para que me sentara con ella .

-VOY ENSEGUIDA JESS-le contesté

-Aquí tienes cariño , pasa un buen día –

-Muchas gracias Connie –

Cogí el café con cuidado de no quemarme y caminé hacia la mesa donde estaba Jess.

-Buenos Días Bella – me dijo mientras dejaba el café encima de la mesa junto con el bolso y los libros -¿hoy has madrugado eh?

-Si la verdad es que tenía que hacer algunas cosas por casa antes de venir – le contesté mientras me quitaba el abrigo …-Oye por cierto ¿ese bolso el un Gucci? – le pregunté totalmente extrañada ya que Jessica estaba becada en la universidad y sus padres tenían ingresos medios y me resultaba muy raro que llevara ese bolso .

-Sí , sí que lo es – dijo cogiéndolo por el asa y con cara de orgullo – Solo te voy a decir que este modelo cuesta cuatro cifras …

-¿Y de dónde se supone que has sacado el dinero?-

-¿Recuerdas que en las últimas vacaciones de verano me fui a New York? –me recordó con retintín .

-Sí y ¿qué tiene que ver con eso? ¿ qué es una imitación? – le dije burlona

-Bella por favor como crees eso … el caso es que encontré un trabajito , y en la mayoría de los casos solo tienes que hablar , sonreír y obvio estar preciosa como yo siempre ando .

-¿Política? ¿modelo descerebrada? – yo seguía tomándole el pelo a Jess

-¿As oído hablar de las scorts de lujo? –dijo Jess en tono muy bajo –

-Eso es ser put-iba a decir pero Jessica no me dejó terminar .

-SHHHHHHH , Bella no digas eso son chicas que trabajan en una agencia y en la mayoría de los casos solo tienes que ir de acompañante a eventos , hablar con el cliente , entretenerlo y lo mejor de todo , ellos te eligen a ti pero … tú tienes que confirmar si los aceptas o no con lo cual tienes carta blanca ¿te interesa? El curso esta por terminar y podrías pedir el traspaso de expediente a la universidad de NY …-

-No Jess gracias pero no , de momento no tengo necesidad de dinero , Jacob me da para lo básico.

En ese momento ni se me pasó por la cabeza ,aparte siendo "acompañante de lujo" o no tendrías que acostarte con algún cliente … ya tendría que necesitar mucho el dinero para hacerlo… pero yo aún no sabía que tendría que tomar esa salida hasta el final del día cuando volví a casa .

Aparqué fuera del garaje y aún caía una lluvia torrencial … entre la lluvia que caía sobre la luna delantera del coche pude ver que Jacob había llegado ya a casa algo raro desde hace mucho tiempo .

Metí la llave en la cerradura y tomé una gran bocanada de aire ante la incipiente pelea por parte de él que iba a haber pero cuando entre no hubo pelea … si no algo peor … la ropa de Jacob estaba tirada por el suelo al igual que ropa de mujer y mientras observaba toda esa ropa tirada por el suelo que llevaba hacia la escalera empecé a escuchar gemidos … mi mente se paralizó y lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de allí pegando un portazo y meterme en el coche … me senté en el coche y me sentí estúpida y utilizada le dí todo lo que tenía y me fue infiel … y seguramente no fue solo esa vez … tenía una amante durante todo el tiempo que llegaba tarde a casa a horas desorbitadas y ahora me encontraba sin nada , no iba a seguir con un hombre que me era infiel , suficiente había aguantado con sus malas formas y maneras hacia mi persona por decirlo suavemente y ahí fue cuando se me vino la palabra NECESIDAD a la cabeza … justamente lo único que me hizo pensar que algún día me haría trabajar de scort … la necesidad por no tener nada y en ese momento saqué mi iphone a toda velocidad de mi bolso y llame a Jessica .

-¿Jess puedo ir a tu casa? Es urgente ¿Iba enserio lo del trabajo?


	2. LA QUIERO A ELLA

CAPITULO 2 : LA QUIERO A ELLA

Edward POV.

Eran las 7.00 de la mañana y como siempre a esa hora estaba corriendo por Central Park y con los auriculares puestos , en ellos sonaba The Antidote de .

Me gustaba correr por las mañanas con música en mis oídos , eso me ayudaba a alejarme del mundo y era el único momento del día en el que podía estar conmigo mismo y olvidarme del estrés y de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Pero hacía algún tiempo que no podía relajarme corriendo ya que mi scort o acompañante de lujo usual Irina me estaba irritando con llamadas continuas durante todo el día , se comportaba más como una novia celosa , histérica y paranóica que como mi acompañante y claramente si quisiera una novia buscaría una .

Todas las mañanas desde hacía dos meses mi salida matutina con mi música favorita se convertía en un martirio de llamadas , normalmente no le respondía al no ser que necesitara de su compañía pero esa mañana llegué a mi límite .

¿Irina que es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado – contesté parando poco a poco mi marcha con tono irritado.

-¿OCUPADO? ¡VAYA! QUE COSA MAS RARA – dijo ella con desdén e ironía -¿No será que estás con otra?

No pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada, sinceramente este rol que había tomado ella de novia me hacía cierta gracia ¿Cómo puede comportarse así alguien que es Scort y que sabe que yo soy simplemente un cliente? En realidad no me extrañaba por que había intuido desde hacía tiempo que empezaba a sentir sentimientos hacia mi persona y aun que hablé con ella más de una vez sobre ese tema siempre me lo negaba , aun que a día de hoy quedaba claro.

Mira Irina , te seré franco , creo que has perdido el norte con lo que somos . Nuestra relación es estrictamente de negocios , puedes considerarlo así y ya me he cansado , no voy a estar pagándote a ti y a la agencia una cantidad indecente de dinero para que me estés acosando de esta manera , si quisiera una novia neurótica me la buscaría por lo menos me saldría más barata . Hazme el favor y comunica a la agencia de mi parte que prescindo de tus servicios . Te mandaré a casa un IPad por las molestias -Y con esto colgué la llamada.

Volví a colocarme mis auriculares le di a play guardé el iphone en mi bolsillo y por fin pude continuar tranquilamente sin más agobios de vuelta a mi casa para vestirme e ir a la oficina.

Serían ya alrededor de las 11:00 y por fin desde que llegué sobre las 9:00 había terminado de firmar las nóminas para los empleados , con mi muñeca dolorida de firmar tanto papel pulsé el interfono para ver que más tenía programado mi secretaria para hoy .

-Tanya ¿puedes venir a mi despacho con mi agenda y un batido de proteínas? –

-Enseguida Señor Cullen –

Y en menos de un minuto la tenía en mi despacho y ahora empezaría con su peloteo matutino.

-Buenos días Señor –dijo dejando la coctelera con el batido sobre mi mesa – No sé por qué se empeña en cuidar tanto su físico si me permite el comentario , si no se cuidara tanto seguiría siendo un dios …

Ella estaba apoyada con las manos sobre mi mesa enseñándome su prominente escote , alguna vez que otra habíamos follado en mi despacho pero últimamente se insinuaba de manera demasiado descarada y lo último que quería eran líos de faldas en el trabajo … o más líos de faldas de los que ya había tenido .

-Gracias Tanya , pero no hago ejercicio por el físico si no por la salud mental , aunque me alegra que te guste mi cuerpo- dije jugando con ella .- ¿Qué más tengo para hoy?

-Tiene una reunión con Sam en la sala de juntas para hablar de la construcción del nuevo hotel en los Alpes suizos a las 12.00 .

-De acuerdo Tanya , puedes retirarte – y pude ver una cara de desilusión dibujándose en su cara … -

Me dispuse a mandarle un emile a Sam , ya que era mi mano derecha para todo y la persona en la que más confiaba …

"_**Sam , si no es molestia y puedes tenerlo para nuestra reunión de las 12:00 me gustaría que contactaras con Gingers Agency y que te mandaran un nuevo catálogo de chicas disponibles , esta vez al ser posible morena"**_

_**ATT: Edward Cullen .**_

Necesitaba un nuevo juguetito, un nuevo entretenimiento, alguien nuevo y refrescante , uno que provocara en mi nuevas sensaciones sexuales jamás sentidas ni experimentadas para mis 30 años de edad.

"_**Edd discúlpame pero me va a ser imposible asistir a la reunión, estoy en Jersey hablando con los contratistas del presupuesto para Suiza, no he podido avistarte antes. Respecto a lo de tu emile ahora mismo me pongo a ello, intentaré tener el catálogo de posibles lo antes posible , en cuanto los tenga te los adjunto en un emile"**_

_**ATT: Sammuel**_

Mierda … ahora tenía el resto del día libre , los días en los que tenía excesivo trabajo era agotador pero al menos estaba entretenido … no había nada que más odiase que estar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada …

Y ahí fue cuando se me pasó la imagen de la cachonda de Tanya por mi mente y sin pensarlo la llamé por el interfono de mi mesa .

-Tanya , aquí ahora …- dije tajante .

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y le di permiso para que lo hiciera , cerró la puerta tras de si y vino lentamente hasta mi mesa

-¿Desea algo Señor? – dijo en tono serio … la pobre estaba decepcionada por lo de antes … será cachonda la muy perra …

Me levante de la silla y me quite la chaqueta dejándola en la silla y a paso lento fui hacia ella hasta colocarme justo detrás suya . Metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa y mientras subia hasta sus pechos le dije :

-Si deseo algo de ti…-le susurré al oído a la vez que apretaba en ese momento sus gigantes pechos . Ella gimió de placer y apoyó sus manos sobre mi mesa.

-Yo siempre estoy dispuesta a servirle en lo que sea Señor Cullen – suspiró rozando su trasero el cual estaba preso dentro de una estrecha y diminuta falda de tubo.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho que siempre estás dispuesta –saqué mis manos de su blusa y levanté su falda dejando su trasero al descubierto pero a la vez cubierto por el tanga de hilo que llevaba puesto.

-Compruébelo por usted mismo Señor , dudo que me arrepienta – me retó

Ella se incorporó un poco para hacerse a un lado su tanga y se apoyó completamente en la mesa dejando la espalda completamente apoyada en ella a la vez que me dejaba camino libre hacia su oscuro y húmedo agujero …

Al terminar con Tanya le dije que me reservara una mesa para comer en El Ático , uno de los restaurantes más de moda en NY City y que dispusiera a mi chofer para que me llevara allí , no me entusiasmaba la idea de ir solo a comer , de echo detestaba estar solo cuando no me apetecía estarlo , pero hoy por lo visto el día pintaba ser muy aburrido y poco ajetreado para mi .

-Señor Cullen el coche está listo-dijo Tanya .

Me acicalé todo lo que pude , guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo metí unos cuantos informes de contabilidad en mi maletín y me dirigí a la limusina.

-Jeff a la Decima con la quinta por favor –

-Si señor – contestó mi chofer y justamente en ese momento recibí un emile de Sam . En el me adjuntaba cinco fotos y la descripción y aptitudes de cada una de las chichas , no miré mas ya lo vería tras la comida .

Una vez llegué al restaurante me acompañó el camarero a la mesa y me entregó la carta , mientras la ojeaba no pude evitar escuchar una dulce voz que venía de la mesa de al lado , había una chica de pelo castaño hablando por teléfono y la verdad tenía una risa muy agradable .

Pedí mi comida al camarero y mientras me la preparaban saqué unos cuantos informes que tenía en el maletín y empecé a ojear uno de ellos mientras los otros los dejé sobre la mesa , al cabo de unos 3 minutos escasos me di cuenta que la chica de la dulce voz estaba mirando los informes que tenía sobre la mesa y no pude evitar decirle algo … de todas formas era una buena oportunidad … quizás tendría suerte con ella .

-Si no ves lo suficiente te los puedo dejar-le dije con tono gracioso sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano – No me mal interpretes , solo es que estoy observando que como sigas así mucho rato te vas a partir el cuello –

Ella sonrió y soltó una leve risa vergonzosa …

-Perdóneme … no quería ser una cotilla , solo que esos cálculos están mal hechos y por lo que veo es un borrador de contabilidad –dijo ella estirando más aún el cuello –de cierre de trimestre si no me equivoco y al día que estamos sería muy engorroso que los mandara y que se los devolvieran fuera de plazo.

-¿Eres contable?-dije sorprendido hermosa e inteligente … si toda una sorpresa –

-Me temo que no – dijo sonriendo y mientras hacia una seña al camarero para pagar-Soy estudiante universitaria todavía , hago una doble carrera , Derecho y Dirección de Empresas pero doy tres asignaturas de contabilidad , ya sabe usted , conocimientos generales aunque no vayas a trabajar de ello . –concluyó buscando su monedero en su bolso y pagándole al camarero la cuenta .

-Señor…-dijo ella esperando a que le dijera mi apellido ç

-Cullen – dije sonriendo a esa belleza de pelo castaño

-Bueno Señor Cullen ha sido un placer si le he servido de algo –

-Si lo que ha dicho es cierto me ha ahorrado unos miles de dólares sinceramente –

-En ese caso me alegro – dijo levantándose –

-¿Cómo me había dicho que se llamaba? – le pregunté mientras ella tenía intención de marcharse –

-No se lo he dicho – dijo ella con una sonrisa inmensa mientras se marchaba –Espero encontrármelo de nuevo

Que chica más auténtica y se veía inteligente, no como la mayoría de mujeres que conozco o contrato que suelen tener la cabeza solo llenas de polvo y pájaros.

Dejé el informe que estaba ojeando sobre la mesa junto a los otros y tomé mi teléfono para revisar en más profundidad en e-mile de Sam .Abrí el primer archivo adjunto que me mando y me quedé pasmado prácticamente al ver la foto ... era la chicha con la que había estado hablando hace apenas minutos .

Era una foto suya sentada al borde de una cama con dosel vestida con un sujetador y unas bragas culot negras de encaje, un liguero , medías por el muslo tacones … bajé algo más hacia abajo y me dispuse a leer algo de su descripción.

Lady Isabella , Universitaria , Estudiante en Derecho y ADE , contrato de confidencialidad a disposición del cliente , dulzura picante , condiciones a negociar , discreta , hace todos tus sueños realidad .

Creo que si va a tener el "placer de verme de nuevo. Cerré el emile … no me hizo falta ver a ninguna más … esa chica me había caído en gracia y si digo la verdad me sentí algo desalentado al no saber su nombre y me había sentido con algo más de ganas de seguir hablando con ella.

Llamé a Sam en el instante de cerrar el emile y mis palabras fueron concretas y claras .

-La quiero a ella , quiero a Lady Isabella .


	3. ¡ES ÉL!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, incluso a quien no ha dejado review pero la ha leído, gracias por gastar algo de vuestro tiempo en leer cada capítulo de mi historia .

Puede que a medida que vaya subiendo más capítulos haya lenguaje obsceno, lenguaje mal sonante o escenas muy explicitas.

BELLA POV.

Desperté por el sonido de mi teléfono móvil , el cual no paraba de sonar … y era sábado .Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza para ver qué hora era … ¿las ?... ¿Quién coño me llama a esta hora?. Cogí el teléfono y vi en la pantalla que era Carmen .

Carmen era la encargada de la agencia , hacía de intermediaria entre el cliente y las chicas y concretaba las condiciones entre otras cosas .

-Buenos días Carmen – dije con un bostezo de por medio.

-Hola Bella , si lo sé es un poco pronto , perdona –dijo con mucha seriedad en el tono de su voz-Lo que pasa es que ayer recibimos una llamada de parte de un hombre muy importante de aquí de Nueva York e insistieron mucho en que fueras tu … lo que pasa es que en el ordenador me sale que tienes todo el mes cubierto ¿cierto Bella?-

-Mmm… sí creo que si déjame que lo compruebe , no cuelgues- Salté de la cama y fui hacia mi bolso , de allí saqué mi agenda para corroborarle a Carmen lo que ambas sabíamos … y sí … tenía todo lo que quedaba cubierto de mes por Mike Newton , el hijo mal criado de un millonario de la ciudad , no era para nada de mi agrado por decirlo de una manera fina pero si tuviera que ser tan selectiva con los clientes … por lo menos no me dañaba la vista como otros tantos que había tenido que rechazar. Cierto es que desde que llegué a la ciudad no había tenido otro cliente , Mike ocupaba como 4 días a la semana y no enteros porque sigo estudiando en la universidad de Nueva York , y con lo que el me pagaba no tenía necesidad de tener más clientes … con eso y la beca universitaria tenía para lo necesario aunque algunos meses fuera más apurada de liquidez que otro .

-Carmen ¿sigues ahí? –pregunté

-Si Bella dime , me confirmas lo dicho ¿verdad?-

-Si la verdad es que tengo todo el es completo sincronizando al Señor Mike con los estudios –

-Bueno Bella te explico … el caso es que ya le había dicho al chico que ha llamado en representación del hombre que está interesado en ti que no podía ser , pero me ha reiterado en varias ocasiones el interés que su representado tiene en que seas tú y ninguna más , está dispuesto a pagar la cantidad que sea y además en exclusividad -

Mientras Carmen me estaba diciendo eso yo no podía hacer otra cosa que poner cara de incógnita . Con la cantidad de chicas disponibles en la agencia … ¿Por qué yo? Aunque pensándolo por otro lado… Si tenía carta blanca en el precio y quería exclusividad igual no era tan mala idea …

-Carmen dime una cosa ¿qué edad tiene el hombre que está interesado en mí? ¿Lo sabes?-Estaba interesada en la edad porque yo era scort pero dentro de todos los sacrificios que una tiene que hacer para trabajar de lo que yo trabajo me ponía ciertos límites … no iba a acostarme con un hombre de 60 años

-Creo que tiene alrededor de unos 30 años .. –me contestó Carmen – ¿qué les comunico?¿Te interesa?.

-Sí , me interesa … de todas formas mándame la dirección de correo y le envío un correo para concretar la cita de firma de contrato y para negociar el precio por la exclusividad y de más –concluí.

-De acuerdo Bella así lo haré, en cuanto lo tenga te lo mando , que pases un buen día –

-Igualmente Carmen…-

Colgué la llamada y seguía sin salir del asombro… no sabía el porqué de tanto interés en mi pero bueno no le iba a decir que no a ganar más dinero si estaban dispuestos a pagarme la cantidad

Me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño y dejé correr el agua caliente de la ducha … mientras me miré al espejo y deshice la trenza que me había hecho la noche anterior para dormir después dejé caer la camiseta que usaba para dormir junto a mis braguitas y me metí en la ducha y mientras el agua templada caía sobre mi cuerpo desnudo pensaba en cuan duro era todo esto … era como tener dos vidas y dos personalidades totalmente opuestas … obviamente no era de la misma forma con los clientes que con mis compañeros de clase básicamente y podía llegar a ser algo agotador cuando estas en exclusiva con un cliente , siempre sonriendo aunque no te apetezca y actuando como ellos quieran … era una moneda con dos caras , la de verdad y la que utilizaba en mi trabajo .

Edward Pov

Me encontraba en Madame Framboise , una cafetería selecta del Upper East Side y mientras estaba leyendo la sección de finanzas del periódico sonó mi Iphone . Dejé el periódico a un lado para coger el teléfono vi que era un emile de Sam … en el decía que Lady Isabella había aceptado y que estaba a la espera de mi dirección de correo electrónico para concretar una primera cita para llevar a cabo los acuerdos necesarios , pero no quería perder más tiempo sin tener otro encuentro con ella y le ordené a Sam que le hicieran llegar la dirección de mi casa y que allí nos veríamos hoy a las 19:00 .

No podía quitármela de la cabeza desde el primer momento en que la vi en el restaurante… no podía olvidarme de su dulce sonrisa , de su mirada avergonzada , de su voz , de su hermoso pelo , de ese trasero que me gustaría agarrar fuertemente con mis dos manos .

Siempre he querido tener lo que me a entrado por los ojos , y no me gustaba no poderlo tener,porque si algo he aprendido en esta vida todo tiene un precio , todo se puede comprar , absolutamente todo … y Lady Isabella no iba a ser una excepción … me daba igual el precio que tuviera que pagar por ella , esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones sinceramente .

-Edward Anthony …-oí una voz de mujer entonando mi nombre completo con voz de sorpresa que me sacó de mi obsesión de nombre Lady Isabella… Levanté la mirada y era Tanya.

-Rosalie querida ¿qué haces por aquí?-le pregunté a la vez que me levantaba para darle dos besos … Rosalie era mi ex novia … y a la vez una antigua amiga de la familia … sus padres conocían de toda la vida a los míos y habían hecho innumerables negocios juntos .

-Aquí hacen los mejores muffins de chocolate blanco y caramelo de Madagascar , parece mentira que me lo preguntes con lo golosa que sabes que soy – dijo en tono bromista atusándose el pelo .

-Si ha sido una pregunta un tanto estúpida ahora que lo pienso –dije riéndome … -¿Por cierto que tal está Emmet?

Emmet era mi primo , Rosalie y yo lo dejamos cuando yo tenía 20 años más o menos y cosas del destino que ella y Emmet iban a la misma facultad y allí se conocieron y yo me alegraba por los dos … como no .

-Pues está haciendo un master , que si te digo la verdad no se ni de lo que es-dijo la rubia pensativa – Lo único que sé es que no tiene nada que ver con su título universitario .

-Parece mentira que no conozcas a Emmet... antes de ponerse a trabajar sería capaz de pasarse toda su vida estudiando, no como tú que me han dicho que has abierto tu propia galería de arte ¿No?-

-Si es cierto… aunque técnicamente aún no está abierta , estamos remodelando el interior dándole un toque más vanguardista pero abriremos en breve … No quiero que pienses que no te he invitado a la inauguración –dijo Rosalie entre risas.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Rosalie y ella contestó, aparte el teléfono de su oído y me dijo en tono muy bajo –Es Emmet-con cara de no poder más con él. Se oía a Emmet gritar de desesperación al otro lado del aparato pero conociéndole sabía de sobra que no sería algo serio

Lo bueno de Emmet era que nunca te aburrías con el… si estabas con el te podías pasar horas y horas riéndote de él o bien de sus comentarios.

-Nunca crecerás cariño de verdad – y Rosalie colgó la llamada -¿Te puedes creer que se le está cayendo el mundo encima por que no recuerda su contraseña de Facebook? En fin Edward me voy a su casa que no quiero que intente suicidarse –dijo entre risitas .

-Os llamo la semana que viene y nos tomamos algo … han abierto unos pubs muy selectos por la zona …-

-Claro que si Edward espero tu llamada o si no llama a Emmet –me dio otros dos besos de despedida y caminó dirección a la salida.

14:00

Le mande otro correo a Sam para que pasara por la oficina y me trajera uno de los teléfonos móviles que tenemos allí de empresa además de una tarjeta SIM nueva. Quería obsequiar a Lady Isabella con un regalo así de paso tendría comunicación directa con ella ya que le habían dicho a Sam que Lady Isabella no daba su número personal a ningún cliente .

Bella POV

18:00

Encargué un taxi para el número 12 en la calle 79 con Central Park en el Upper East Side .

Ya casi había asimilado a qué parte de la ciudad iba … a la zona más pija de New York así que me imaginaba la clase de hombre que me esperaba … el típico joven multimillonario por parte de familia el cual no sabía en qué gastar sus millones de dólares .

Me miré al espejo y repasé mi atuendo … un vestido no muy entallado de color gris y un cinturón negro con forma de gran lazo donde se ataba y unos tacones negros de terciopelo a juago con el bolso .

Iba a sacar la barra de labios del bolso cuando tocaron al timbre … debía ser el taxi.

-¿Quién?-pregunté

-Señorita Swan hay un taxi esperándola en la puerta .

-Avisa de que ya bajo Kenne-y colgué el telefonillo en la pared.

Salí de casa a toda prisa ya que no me gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio y antes de esperar el ascensor bajé por las escaleras como pude .

Una vez dentro del taxi le di la dirección que me habían indicado y entre el tráfico aterrador del sábado noche tardamos unos 40 minutos en llegar .

Le indiqué al taxista que me dejara al principio de la calle 79 y me dispuse a buscar el portal … no estaba nada lejos , solo tardé unos 5 minutos andando , además así ocultaba la identidad del cliente a pesar de que yo aún no la supiera ya que cualquier taxista podría saber quien vivía en ese portal y una de las normas de la agencia es discreción absoluta .

Conforme me iba acercando al portal me percaté de que había un chico en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo … era de piel morena y pelo negro y estaba bastante musculado y cuando paré en el portal y miré hacia arriba para cerciorarme de que ese era el número de portal que buscaba el chico de pelo negro me habló.

-Lady Isabella ¿no? –me preguntó dándole una calada a su cigarrillo .

-Si soy yo – contesté un tanto desconcertada.

-El señor la está esperando , sígame por favor .-dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y entraba dentro del edificio .

Yo le seguí y estaba completamente anonadada por el edificio … tendría como 3 plantas y unos ventanales con columnas en color blanco y la fachada era de un blanco marfil y a decir verdad me recordaba a los edificios antiguos de gente adinerada , la fachada era simplemente imponente y una preciosidad .

Yo seguía al chico de la entrada y entré con él en el ascensor y me atreví a preguntarle a pesar de su seriedad que si todo el edificio era de su jefe .

-Si señorita-dijo esbozando una media sonrisa – Pero le puedo asegurar que esto es muy modesto para la casa que él podría tener … por cierto esto es para usted –dijo sacando un juego de llaves .-El señor me ha pedido que le entregue esto , una de estas abre la puerta del portal … hoy no hay personal de seguridad porque estoy yo aquí pero para cuando estén le serán útiles para entrar … de todas formas ya están informados de que usted vendrá por aquí a menudo , esto de aquí es una tarjeta electrónica , le permite usar el ascensor , le recomiendo que vaya siempre a la primera planta al no ser que el señor le diga lo contrario y cuando usted esté ya en la planta llame al timbre , el señor le abrirá…Bueno ya hemos llegado –dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del lujoso ascensor …-solo tiene que llamar al timbre yo me retiro .

Salí del ascensor y como él me dijo toqué al timbre en ese momento me acordé de que no le había preguntado al chico como se llamaba su jefe … más que nada para dirigirme hacia él, pero cuando me di la vuelta las puertas del ascensor a se habían cerrado … me apresuré a sacar mi barra de labios del bolso y el espejo y justamente cuando me estaba pintando los labios de espaldas a la puerta oí una voz que creía haber escuchado antes .

-Me alegra que ya hayas llegado Isabella , pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver –dijo esa voz

Yo guardé el labial en el bolso y me di la vuelta con mi mejor sonrisa y no pude creerme lo que ví… era él … el chico del restaurante … estaba infinitamente más guapo que cuando lo ví … llevaba la camisa con los botones desabrochados a la altura del pecho y su cabello alborotadamente desordenado con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que le sentaban como un guante …

-¿Tanto te ha impactado que fuera yo? ¿No vas a decir nada? Estabas infinitamente más hermosa con esa sonrisa de antes –dijo en tono burlón

Intenté sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para aparentar frialdad y que no se me notaba que realmente era un hombre que me atraía físicamente e intenté recobrar la actitud con la que trabajo…

Volví a disfrazar mi asombro ahora con una sonrisa picarona e intenté ser otra vez Lady Isabella , no Bella .

-Perdona eh… Edward ¿no? Ese era tu nombre ¿cierto?-

-Ese mismo –dijo cogiendo mi mano y besándola…-Pero no te quedes ahí pasa por favor y quitémonos esa maldita burocracia tuya de encima.

Pasé dentro de su casa con mi mano aún cogida por la suya y me quedé expectante de ver tanto lujo a mí alrededor.


End file.
